


Welling Aggression

by 00pandoria



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, please go easy on me, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00pandoria/pseuds/00pandoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of tearing fabric sent a shiver crawling up the base of his spine, Cobalt eyes glancing upwards into Wades. Softly, he chuckled with a bit of nervousness, a bit of excitement.<br/>"Is this meant to be Persuasion" He asks "Or Coercion, Mr.Wilson?"</p><p>Wade grins. "A bit 'a both." </p>
            </blockquote>





	Welling Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> As previously mentioned, I've never done this type of writing before, so I'm not the best at it. Hope you enjoy, written for Neulina on tumblr. I might add an epilogue sometime.
> 
> Edit: I posted this really quick back in June, so as I write the next chapter, I decided to do some proofreading.

The complicated relationship between pain and pleasure had fascinated Ajax since the day he lost touch with the former. Too much pleasure is pain. A subtle dose of pain is pleasure. It is very easy to merge these two extremes into one, adding a bit more of either of them depending on one's personal preference. What is difficult is letting others decide, giving them the power to administer the sensations. A bullet in his forehead causes nothing at all, while a tightening grip around wrists sets the willing body on fire, spreads the hot waves of pure arousal. What was the hardest to explain (in a 20 second monologue, at least) was that The Mutation caused by his time spent in the Workshop, Not as the man holding the knife, but the Poor Bastard on the end of it, thankfully didn't fully destroy his ability to feel pain, but diminish it to a reaction to only the less than-extreme. Break his legs, there would be none at all. Punching him in the jaw would only merit a moderate ache. A good slap across the face, however, would sting just as it should for any normal man. 

Unfortunately, His line of work didn't include such minor Injuries as he desired. It was always either gun shots, brutal beatings or Japanese Swords through the chest, never the light quantity that he desired, that his partner had been providing him with since the day they met. That must've been why he chose Angel Dust as an underling; her deep well of pent up aggression appealed to Ajax just as much as her desire to work so closely with him. 

Ajax could swear he heard the bones in his rib cage crack as he was hurled backwards Into a Metal wall. They must not have, for a slight jolt of pain seeped through the skin of his upper back, dissolving before it could become anything significant. A smile graced his features as he savored the feeling, for he doubted it would be back any time soon. At least, not until Christinna got the time to break him out. It would be embarrassing, of course, to come bothering her for sex right after she freed him, but Angel would enjoy seeing him so desperate. It would make there time together all the more pleasurable. 

His grin did nothing but enhance  the Anger of the Broad shouldered, Red Faced Official, who had seemingly hoped he would cry out when thrown in.

 "Yeah" He grit out. "You have fun in here, Cunt. I'll come visit once the judge sees you, see if you're still smiling." 

Ajax took a deep breath, resisting the urge to laugh. "Oh Officer" he murmured with a slow, exaggerated shake of the head. "There's really no need to be rude."

The Man barged away from the cell, not before spitting at the floor behind the bars. "Carter!" He heard him yell as he reached the end of the hallway. "Is the other one talki..." Ajax couldn't here the rest of his sentence as a door closed behind the police man. He breathed in deeply, resting his hands on the ground. 

The last time he had been locked up, it took Angel 7 days to get him out. The time before that, 5. It wasn't that he was unprepared to wait, he was simply extremely impatient, especially if that enormous, bull of a man decided he wanted to make pay for insulting him. He hadn't even said anything too harsh, yet the Deputy Was enraged only by the fact that he didn't reject to being slapped and spat on, he didn't flinch when having his face screamed in, ten minutes ago in the interrogation room. Smiling under the gaze of anger made the flames grow so much stronger, and Ajax couldn't wait to see the Deputy's face when he learned he couldn't be intimidated. 

He stood up, looking around his new home as he stretched. The Cell was significantly bigger than the One's in London. He had first been encarcerated when he was 20, still living in The UK. This place made his old room look positively Lilliputian. 

Upon Observation, He noticed He had been thrown against the wall to the left of what looked like a small, bathroom stall. The right side of the room featured 2 beds, a short table at the foot of each of them and besides that , the room was barren. 

The worn out mattress creaked loudly as Ajax collapsed into it, resting his arms behind his head. He sighed contently, settling into what he hoped would be a pleasant, 7-12 day vacation. Truly, no one handled prison Better then the man who knew when he was leaving. 

The peace was nice while it lasted (A very short, comfortable 3 and a half minutes). His mind was slowly becoming thoughtless, drifting off into a dreamless sleep, when the sound of a door swinging open echoed through the hallway in front of his cell, followed by the pounding of heavy footsteps. Ajax raised a brow. The Deputy must've been returning early. Perhaps they wanted another go at breaking him, he thought. Perhaps whoever else they dragged in wasn't any more help than I was.

With that he smirked, getting up to sit at the Foot of his bed. If the Man wanted to bellow at him for another hour, he was only wasting his own energy.

It took a short time for him to realize that The officer's foot falls were coupled by someone's else's. They were light and irregular, cutting off every so often then resuming After wards.   
Ajax looked over to the other bed. This must be his cell mate. 

He had been put in jail a few times in his career, as had every member of the weapon X program. He didn't always have mates, but his last one had been an older man. A Russian immigrant, he couldn't be assed to even speak to him, unless he needed his next fix. There were a few times he actually got it for him, which must've been why he helped him break out. To this day he was still indebted to that man, but he had the oddest feeling of surety that this one wouldn't be half as Kind.

The lighter steps faltered once again, but this time, listening closely one could here a grunt from the deputy, and it sounded like whoever he had with him tripped as the officer carried them forward.

"..ow many steroids are you on??" A voice asked in awe. "Your Arm is bigger than my thighs!"

Ajax's mouth dropped into a frown, quicker than it had in quite a few months.

The voice, obviously a man's, was slightly high pitched, young sounding and louder than necessary. You had to be deaf to miss than mocking, mirthful tone in it, of one who obviously didn't take the Officer Seriously. One who didn't take anything seriously, who grinned and spit petty, crude insults in the face of  danger. Someone like him. Someone he knew.

Someone who shot him in the forehead. 

The idea of being put in the same prison was ludicrous enough without thinking about the chances of them ending up the same cell. He refused to beleive that The man the Deputy approached with was Wade Wilson, because it simply couldn't be, could it? At least not in the same cell, he thought. At least don't make me sleep next to that fucker. He couldn't be that unlucky.

He looked the same as he did last time they met, suit (torn in several places) and all, albeit without the ridiculous red mask. The Officer had him by the Arm, dragging the Mercenary into the iron cage his enemy sat in. 

Wade, Deadpool, whatever he wanted to call himself, didn't notice exactly who he was being locked up with. The officer barely Acknowledged him as he slid open the bars, only with a curt Grunt as he shoved a still prattling Wilson through the opening.

"Shit!" He hissed once he lost his footing, landing flat on his ass a foot from where Ajax had.  "Oh I get it." He said. "so you're just gon-" 

Wade's head shook ever so slightly as he spoke, when he spotted His new Cell mate out of the corner of his eye. Turning very slowly to gape at the man on the bed, His eyes grew wide in Shock and Outrage, And Ajax couldn't help but find this; his face, his suit, this entire situation, nothing short of hilarious. Cruel, Unbelievablely Unlucky, and Hilarious. His chest started to pulse up and down as he felt a laugh creep up on him, steadily gaining in strength as Wade's mouth dropped open. 

"No." He said. The officer slid the bars back into place, and Wade sprung to his feet, running up to the bars just as soon as they shut. Ajax's chuckling grew into a laugh. "No no no nononono NO, You can NOT leave me in here with that Asslicker."  The Officer strut back down the hallway, pointedly ignoring Wilson's shots. "Dammit!" Wade Barked, Pounding one fist on the bars as his cell mate, now cackling, clutched his stomach behind him. 

Ajax really did want to see wilsons face, his looks were always hilarious, but he missed whatever golden expression wade had to offer, his eyes closed and tearing. 

"oh shut the fuck up."    
He barely heard him mutter, over the sound of his own guffaws. It was an order he wouldn't follow, which earned him an emptied gun holster thrown at his Skull. It hit his head with a "Thud", quickly quieting his laughter.

."A- Ow." Ajax, or rather Francis, uttered breathlessly as he wiped tears from his eyes. He rubbed the spot on his head gingerly, still sporting a grin.   
Wade remained staring through the bars for a moment, perhaps expecting the officer to come back. 

"Doesn't he realize he's stuck here?" Francis Thought. "the great,Stupid Brute."

As if reading his mind, The merc glowered in his direction wordlessly, as if staring down something half as Ugly as himself. He opened his mouth, before shutting it and opening it once more.

"So" He said, once he figured Wade wouldn't speak. "How's Vanessa?"

He scoffed, disgust thick in his voice. "How's Vanessa. Lemme ask you something, Dish soap." The Merc grit out, walking to the bed opposite his cell mate "How the fuck." He asked over his shoulder "are you still alive." 

He leaned down to dig his fingers into the space underneath the mattress, lifting it up as much as he could to look underneath it. Securing his hands underneath it, wade pulled, clenching his teeth with the strain. The leather stitches keeping the mattress attached to the bed frame tore with a loud rip, a bit to loud for Ajax's comfort, and for a moment he was worried the deputy would return.y A 

"Oh Come off it, Wilson." Ajax says, calm as ever.   
"You only have 7 days to put up with me. Are we really going to spend them like this?"

"Listen." Wade said, dropping the Mattress. "Right now it's taking every bit Of self control I have not to rip the legs off this little prison cot and shove them down your fucking throat. So you bette-"

"Which would obviously finish the job, wouldn't it." He taunted, sarcastic. "if a few bullets between the eyes wasn't enough, making me felate a pair of metal polls would of course be more effective."

"I mean, I've heard you're already good at it."

"You still want to kill me?" He said, ignoring the blatant tension settling between them. "You Still think you can do the impossible? After all this time?"

Wade scowled. "You really think you're immortal? Yeah, I'm not buying it." 

"Well aren't you? You don't seem to understand, Mr.Wilson .." Francis began "You burnt down my factory. killed 68 of my underlings, beat the living shit out of my partner and popped my head like a fucking cherry, but it's not enough for you, is it? Why? What would sate you, Wade? Do you wanna make my face look like it got Fucked by a box of sun maid?"

Wade Stood up, turning around to face the criminal. With a look of pure reluctance he strode over to the bed on the other side of the room. 

The criminal found he was, despite himself, almost bracing for impact when Wade sat down at the edge of the cot, clamping one hand down on his shoulder as if to hold him in place as he leaned in a bit closer. He made a point of looking at the bed, the walls, anything but Wade as he stared him straight in the eyes with a threatening glare.

"Here's the thing, Francis."

His mouth twitched. He still hated that name.

"As of right now I have 5 members of a North American drug trafficking ring tied up naked in my basement and if I don't get home in time to feed them, I'm not gonna make rent this month." Francis raised his brows with casual interest. "American? Doing work for sheild now, Wade?" 

It took a second for him to register the slap. His head jerked sideways and he finds himself staring at the wall, and the back of Wades hand.  
The right side of his face slowly reddening. It stung in a manner that reminded him of Angel Dust's ministrations, her tall, dominant figure towering over him as he sweat like a pig beneath her.

Francis pushed the thought from his head. He could think of that once Wilson Let go of him.

"That means I have to be out of here in at most 2 weeks before those motherfuckers starve to death. So you start talking, and I won't have to   
knock the teeth out of you're mouth. Kay?"

"About?"

"You said we'd be in here for 7 days." He pointed out. "I wanna know who you have  coming to break us out ."   
   
"Why on earth do you ca--"   
Francis stopped mid sentence, his eyes drifting upwards to match the Merc's gaze. "I'm sorry; Did you just say "us?"   
His retort was met with another smack, harsher this time as it struck the same spot.. "Take me with you."  
Francis looked jokingly shocked "Wade" he murmured "I never thought you-"  
Wade threw his fist against his cheek, scowling with growing frustration   
"I said take me with you."  
"I didn't-"  
Francis coughed out a noise as he was struck.  
"Take."  
His lip was struck.  
"Me."  
His Eye.  
"With."  
His nose.  
"You."  
His neck.

After the 3rd hit, he felt (with some disappointment) nothing but the blood dripping from his nose. A bruise was blooming under a tightly shut eye once Wade drew back, intending of giving him a moment to weigh his options. The criminal sits there taking deep breaths for a moment before he opening his eyes.

"I didn't tell you before." He muttered after a while. "It's to hard to explain

Wade knit his brows. "Tell me what?" 

"I feel pain." He said, more clearly this time. "well, some types of it. The.. less extreme ailments, yes? But it.." He trailed off, looking for the best words.

"It what?" The Merc asked, his words edged with impatience.

"Pain doesn't quite... register correctly, in my case." He said. "It doesn't cause the reaction it's supposed to. After I came out of the program I- It brings me pleasure."

He wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting out of Wade, but the man looked lost, needing further explanation.  
"You can punch me all you would like, Mr.Wilson. If the hits land soft enough, I'll enjoy it."

Wade seemed to realize he was not being given the answer he was hoping for halfway through The Criminals sentence. His Eyes grew darker once Francis shut his mouth, his grip tightening painfully as his face morphed into a look of violent determination. 

"Yes." Francis said, before Wade could beat him another shade of black and blue. I'll take you with me. If you give me something in return "

Miraculously, the Merc was actually silent For a few wonderful seconds, as if he, for once, didn't have a response planned out beforehand. Again, he appeared briefly Confused, before he figured out what Francis was asking of him. Or at least, figured out enough to let go of his shoulder, placing his arm in his lap. 

 "So.." Wade said with a cautiousness he had never heard on the man. 

Caution was quite that last thing Francis was expecting out of Wilson. He wondered if, maybe, he had misunderstood what was being asked of him. Revulsion was the first reaction he thought he would receive, retaliation the next. 

Wade extended a hand and slid his fingers against the side of Francis's neck, skimming his Adam's apple with his thumb. After a moment, he squeezed softly, adding light pressure on The criminals throat. Francis began to reach up, wondering if he was taking another crack at trying to kill him before he understood that his breathing wasn't hindered, enough so that he choked, At least. Gradually, he slowed his breathing to short, shallow breaths, adjusting to the hand around his neck as best he could.

"I kinda geussed this was what gets you off." Wilson murmured, a fact like-tone in his voice. "You make it pretty obvious."

"I prefer the term Excite." He said, Feeling the words pass through his Airway Distinctly. His breath caught in his throat, making a choked noise as Wilson flexed his fingers. Adding more pressure on his windpipe, It left him feeling as if he breathed through a straw.

"How about that?" Wilson asked, almost sounding like a genuine question . "Excited?"

He grunted as his mind betrayed him once more, The picture of Angels hands on his throat   
Invading his thoughts. Against his better judgement, his body responded to the feeling, His blood growing hotter under his skin.  
"H-Hit me" he choked out. "Don. . don't let go"

Wade was more than happy to comply, pointedly hitting the mark on his cheek, now a bright, candy red. His grip grew tighter for a moment when he did so, choking him for the slightest of moments. It left Ajax desperate for breath, his cheek still flaring with pain. It was all he could do too keep from moaning, small beads of sweat developing on his skin.

"Oh shit." Wilson said. "You're actually hard."

Francis shut his eyes, the smallest smile dancing around on his lips.  
He hadn't noticed the growing bulge in the crotch of his trousers, the silver zipper sliding down a few of its teeth as his erection strained against it. His fingers twitched, clutching the grey sheets to fight the urge to stimulate himself.   
That was a job he wanted to see Wilson do. 

"Again." He croaked. "Hi-Hit me again."

Wade cracked an obnoxious little half smile, "why don't I do you one better, Palmolive?" 

"Oh..Fuck!" Ajax groaned out, his head falling back against the wall. It came out louder than intended, someone (God forbid the deputy) might hear them, but he couldn't stifle it once his throat was released. A large, calloused hand slid underneath his belt, down his undergarments to wrap it's fingers around his cock. His jeans were yanked down and Wilson began to stroke, looking on with smug satisfaction at Francis's undoing. 

His movements were slow and tight,  drawing out the others pleasure with a firm grip. Francis's eyes were half lidded, the pupils dilated. He couldn't take them off Wade's hand sliding up and down his lengthy shaft. His lips hung open, panting lightly far after he caught his breath. They were wet, Wade noticed, and the light shining off them brought him the mental image of Francis's mouth stretched on his own length, gagging slightly as he took him deep into the back of his throat. The thought made his cock twitch, and he filed it away to think of another time. 

It only took 2 minutes before Wilson Gently ran his thumb over the head of his cock, precum leaking from the tip. Francis couldn't help it and he moaned through shut lips, his hips rising upwards to meet wade's hand.

"Please." He breathed, relishing the prospect of being forced to beg for his pleasure. "Please. fuck me"

"Well when you ask so nicely."  
 Wilson released his cock, taking a handful of  either side of his tank top and pulled. The tight fitting fabric came apart like paper, A sharp breath leaving his lungs as cold air hit his newly bared chest. The sound of tearing fabric sent a shiver crawling up the base of his spine, Cobalt eyes glancing upwards into Wades. Softly, he chuckled with a bit of nervousness, a bit of excitement.  
"Is this meant to be Persuasion" He asks "Or Coercion, Mr.Wilson?"

Wade grinned. A bit 'a both." 

The merc tugged his own shirt over his head, discarding it on the ground beside them. Neither had been dressed in their usual attire; such happened when you were caught so off gaurd by a shared enemy. 

Wilson grabbed the side of his chest, flipping him over onto his stomach. Before he had the time to protest, his pants and undergarments were pulled from his legs, leaving him bare as the day he was born. It happened so fast, so bluntly, that He snorted, raising his chin a bit from the pillow to speak clearly. "Well it doesn't get much more coercive than this." 

Wade planted a hand on his head and shoved him face first back into the pillow, muttering a string of profanity He couldn't understand.   
It is nearly Impossible to suprise Francis, but he remembers reading one of Wilson's past files before he began the experimentation - he'd once been described by an opponent as "Highly Efficient and Agile Hand-to-Hand Combatant." Now, The taste of old fabric bitter on his tongue, he remembered why people fear Wade Wilson.

He could feel another hand grab the side of his pelvis, and pull so that his hips elevated off the bedding. His head was let go, with a warning to "keep his damn mouth shut." He heard rustling above once Wade released his hips, heard him unfasten his own pants, and for one cheek-burning moment he simply lay there, his face buried in grey sheets and his ass on full display for the man behind him.   
“You realize we’re going to need lube, right? I mean, if you’re planning what I think you are?” He asks, after a moment, and his question was punctuated with a gasp as two cold, slick fingers were pushed into him without warning.

“God, you never fucking learn, do you?” Wade reprimanded, roughly fucking into Francis with his fingers. He obviously didnt care too much about Francis's comfort (go figure) his fingers pushing and scissoring as efficiently as possible. They brushed against his prostate occasionally, causing Francis to jump as pleasure shoots through his body, but he could tell it’s not on purpose. His pleasure wasn't even a vague consideration as The Merc stretcher him open. He had a feeling this is about as much foreplay as he could expect.

He may not have been focusing on Francis's enjoyment, but hell, it felt pretty amazing anyway. It’d been a long time since he took it up the ass, what, 5 years? The criminal had forgotten how much he loved the stretch and burn of being prepped to be fucked. He bit back a groan, teeth digging into his lower lip, and that catches Wade's attention. 

The Merc spit in his hand, spreading the moisture around his cock before lining up with his entrance. The weight on the bed shifted towards him, followed by a large presence at his hole, and Francis held his breath despite knowing he would fare better breathing.

He pressed against his entrance, harder once he realized Francis hadnt been taken this way in a while. He hadn't prepared the criminal all to well, but he didn't want to take the time, Especially if it gave the impression that he cared if this caused to much pain. For a moment, he wondered if he could hurt him correctly, properly, if he could make tears well in Francis's eyes, if he could draw out begs for reprieve. He doesn't focus on the thought, but keeps it in the back of his mind, for who knows? Maybe he could. 

Drawing back for a moment, Wade entered Francis in one swift movement, plowing through the tension in one swift, abrupt thrust. The fingers were good, but not entirely sufficient, as Wade's cock forced him open to accommodate his size, and The Merc was certainly well endowed.

Wade Sunk in as far as he could take him, His sack hitting his thighs. Francis's nerves lit up in the way only sex could bring him now, and once they did, There was no use trying to stifle himself. He Groaned Loudly into the pillow, shutting his eyes tight as an overwhelming feeling of fullness shot through him. He tried to clench down around Wilson's length, but found with some Shock that he was stretched to far open to do so. In it's stead, he ground the bedsheets between his fingers, realizing then that his hands were shaking slightly.

"Fuck." Wade hissed once sunk to the hilt, clutching his hips to the point of bruising. He stared down in Wonder at the point of connection. It felt far better than he thought it would, tighter, more specifically; he was subconsciously expecting him to be Loose.

Francis opened his mouth in an elongated gasp as Wade slowly, gradually Withdrew, leaving just the head of his dick inside and thruster forward to do it again. He felt the breath get knocked out of his lungs then, and was only given a moment to regain his sanity before the action was repeated, a fresh shower of sparks flying inside him. 

He was just stretched enough that it didn’t burn intensely, but he was gritting his teeth and seething into the pillows, clawing at the bedsheets. His responsive display was too clear to miss, and Wade squeezed his fingers into Francis's sides. The sharp pain around the spots Wade clutched him was delicious, his buttocks rising for welcome and his legs spread further, back arching in to give him more room. A soft noise escaped his lips, which Wade must have taken as a needy moan, and he cried out again as he started to really saw into him.

He heard the Merc mutter shakily, something about the size of the last man that fucked him's cock, but he wasn't listening.   
Wade drew out steadily and slammed back into him, fucking him with sledge-hammer like blows. Francis's moans devolved into broken, desperate gasps, sweat collecting at his temples as he was plowed into, over and over. Finally, Wade started favoring speed for depth, pulling out just enough to push back in, setting a brutally harsh pace.  
Wade is still for only a moment as he released his hold on Francis's hip with one arm, leaning down to wrap it around the criminals chest, pressing them against one other. His hands settle on either side of Francis's chest, holding him right where Wade wants him. His grip was iron, Francis couldn't move his hips an inch, not even to thrust back against him, and he knew he’s wasn't going anywhere unless Wilson allowed it. He couldn't help the small whine that escapes him at the feeling of helplessness, the wave of arousal that washes over him as the movement begins again.

He tilted Francis's hips up, just enough, so that every hard thrust hits his prostate, making him bite his lip to muffle his shouts. The fucking before somehow seems like warm-up for this, this mind-blowing onslaught of pleasure that doesn’t slow down, and doesn’t ease up. It Just kept hitting him in the best places over and over, and he gladly surrenders his body, holding onto the Mercs arms for dear life.

The intrusive heat of another Man's chest so close to his made his toes curl, The low grunting, The whispered curses into his ear contributing. The air in the room had quickly become stifling and strong smelling with all the hot breaths that came and went, and of course the smell of masculine musk and sex. It seemed Wade could not fuck him fast enough, hard enough, deep enough to satisfy his lust. Somewhere below the high, he could hear Francis's faint groans,enticing him, begging him, making his veins boil. As The criminals own peak began to build, he saw his hands began to quiver, his cock leaking onto the bed.

Francis's walls clenched around him like a vice, surrounding Wade's length with warmth. He grit his teeth into shards, pressing the criminals hips  tightly against his. Wade shut his eyes tight as he spent himself with a loud grunt, thrusting into The deepest point of the criminals body.

 This, he thought, because it was all he could think as his mind collapsed to euphoria, this was his favorite part. He groaned out his own pleasure, long and throaty, as a hollowness he hadn't known was there abruptly filled with hot seed, his own staining the grey bedsheets with white. 

They lay in position for 4, maybe 5 seconds before wade peeled his chest from Francis's back, sitting up on his legs with his hands still stuck to The criminal's hips.

Francis found, as he slowly came down from his high, that he was boneless, exhausted. He saw no reason to move, anyway, focusing instead on slowing his heaves to gentler breathes. He probably would have succeeded, were it not for The sudden motion of Wade's cock sliding out of him. Semen leaked out of him sluggishly, brazenly dripping down his thighs. Wade stared for a moment, pleased with himself as Francis's hips fell slowly back down onto the bed. 

Wilson threw his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up to pull his pants up with an appeased sigh."Well, Sudsy" He said, fiddling with his belt. "Nice doing business with you."

Francis felt like laughing, mustering only a soft, toothy smile. "Business" he muttered. "Well I suppose you could call it that."

Francis watched Wade throw his shirt over his shoulders. "Honestly?" the Merc said. "You had me thinking they put you in here for prostitution . Wouldn't put it past you."

The criminal almost scowled at that, choosing instead to answer the Merc's question before he asked. "We leave in a week."


End file.
